Love Addiction
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Rated for swearing.. AND I'M BACK! Haha my penname used to be DarkSetoKaiba Anyways, I can't really summerize this. So, r&R please?


**Disclaimer**: **_I do not own Yuugiou. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing about it would I?_**

------

You see, there is something here..

I can't exactly say what it is but it's something. You know, everytime I try to get this out of me, I don't know. I just.. Stutter. And babble pointlessly, trying to get my thoughts and sentences straight.

But, maybe. Talking about it to you will let me get it out. Yes, I know you're thinking, 'Why would you want to talk to me? All I am to you is a worthless rich bastard.' but, that's where you're wrong..

Y'see this all started a while back. Ya'know, the day you walked into tha' game shop? I knew it then and there. I wouldn't be able to get you off my mind. You wouldn't let me. Yes, at first I thought you were the general 'pain-in-the-ass bastard' who only called me names to annoy me. But it got worse. I liked the fighting. No, I **LOVED** it. But each time we sparred and battled. The more I wanted too.

I became addicted.

Don't look at me like dat ya bastard! Don't even bother to open your mouth to insult me neither, 'cause I've heard it all. It's your turn t'listen to me.

Anyways, I know your thinkin' you should get up and leave, and that this isn't worth your time. But then again, I know you. More then you think I do. There's that part inside of you that wants to know, that small part inside of you that wants you to stay and open up. Yes, I know it. And by the way you're lookin' at me I say I'm right.

Anyways, back to the story.

On Duelist Kingdom, we met again, god. You don't know HOW MANY TIMES I thought about you. Thought about dueling you and winning, thought about just fighting you. but then again, I wasn't JUST addicted to the fighting. There was somethin' I neva could put my finger on it. Anyways, it got worse and worse each time I saw you. And dueled you. I didn't care about the names you called me. Because I know you. You put on that hard mask just to hide away all those years of pain and burden. I know this,

Because it happened to me..

There, now you're lookin' at me like dat again! Jesus Christ! You didn't have to yell at me you know! I don't care if this is boring you! So just shut up and listen!

I know you didn't want to be around me. Because you were addicted too. Of course you were. Don't give me that look like you think I'm nuts 'cause 'm not! Besides, if you weren't, why would you spend all your time picking on me? HA! Got ya there! Anyways..

You didn't want to see me so you made it sure that I wouldn't enter your tournament. HA! I have to give thanks to that guy who let me in. So anyways, We didn't speak as much during Battle City, but I know you wanted too. Because everytime you passed by, you'd flinch. Not at the sight of me. But because you wanted to stop and throw insults at me.

**SHUT UP ALREADY**! I'm tryin', I'm tryin' so shut up and let me get on with this so you can go on with your '_Oh-so-fucking-perfect-life' _Anyways, when it came to the virtual reality, we didn't have time to argue much anyways, we were on temporary truce. But it started back up again. But ya'know what?

I found out something...

I wasn't just obsessed with the fighting.

I was obsessed with **_you_**

Aye.

Don't look at me like I'm crazy! 'Cause I'm not. I'm insane alright? So stuff a sock in it and listen!

So, here I am, debating about this for a while. How could I be obsessed with you? You, the rich bastard who did nothing but put me down. But then, after a while. Things started making sense.

It wasn't until a few days ago the pieces finally flashed and put themselves together right before me. The pieces of the puzzle fit together and it all made sense.

...Okay so you think I'm crazy. So what?! You're fucking **PSYCHO**! You're psycho, only obsessed with beating my best bud Yuugi, and making sure you're image is fucking **PERFECT**. Go ahead! Walk away! This is just what I expected from someone like you. All you higher people always push people lower then you aside and hide and say that you're always too fucking busy to pay attention.

There. That did it. Did I finally get through that big head of yours? Now, do you want to throw insults all day or do you want to know the rest? 'Cause I can sure do either.

Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah! The pieces finally fitted together, this is why I called you up to tell you this. I thought I was crazy too. I thought I was going mental. Maybe I am, but in a way, it's nice to know that you won't care.

You know what I figured out?

You're looking at me like that again..

Okay, okay! Fine.

_**I love you.**_

There. Are you happy now?

All the times we fought, all the obsessions with being around you. Yes, **I**.** Love**.** You**. I know you're thinking this is crazy and I'm insane but it's true, so, now that you've heard, I suppose I should leave and let you go back to your bigass fuckin' company.

Goodbye, **_Seto Kaiba_**...

DHC: Wow, It took me two years to finally finish this? Jeez.. (shakes head) and woohoo! let's all celebrate my return to the Yugioh section! Considering the past 4 or so fictions have been non yugioh. Anyways. Review please? Flame and praise is welcome. Ja all!


End file.
